rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SweeTea/UGHGUGHGUGH READ PLZ
COPIED AND PASTED FROM DEVIANTART YOU CAN READ I DONT CARE WHO U R JUST IM WARNING YOU mkaaaaay EH ALSO WHO WANTS ME TO MAKE ANOTHER ONE? BECUASE I WILL ANYWAYS XD (okay umnot a true story sorat kinda uuhhh XD kind of a diary story thing for me i will be writing in amys POV so yeaaa) DING DING. DING DING DING DING. It was annoying. Every morning I wake up to the same alarm clock ring. Then, I remember him. As I shut off my alarm I smile, stretching and looking to the sunrise. Beautiful, as always. Wish I appreciated it though. I run to my computer in my PJs, wondering if he had sent me an E-mail or something. He was all I thought about every day every second of my life. Smart, funny, tall, and handsome: Sonic the Hedgehog. All I ever think about and all I could ever want. I get dressed and look at myself in the mirror. And there, staring back at me, a pretty young girl with a full day ahead of herself. I'm vain; just not around everyone else.... After getting ready I eat, going outside to walk to school, putting on my headphones. I hum to myself silently while walking, pulling up my Batman stockings. As I walk, I see Sonic, walking with Sally. I smile when I see Sonic, but stop when I see Sally. Sally Acorn, a good friend of mine, smiled at Sonic, practically shoved her big breasts at him, winking at him and flipping her hair. I looked at Sally before looking down to my chest. I sighed, embarrassed. I continued walking, looking jealously at Sally. I wish I could be like her so Sonic could notice me.... When I arrive to school, I say hello to my friends before the bell rings, and I head to class. I wait at my desk for the teacher to come, and Sonic takes a seat not too far from me. I smile, waving to him. Sonic waves back happily, before directing his attention to Sally. I can hear them talk and laugh, having a good time. I sigh, looking down to my French textbook and flipping through the pages. Then, I got tapped on the shoulder. I turned around, and Shadow, my Ex-boyfriend, smiled at me, taking a seat next to me. Inside I just wanted him to go away, but I greeted him politely. "Oh, hey Shadow!" I said, smiling at him. "Amy, hey!"Shadow said,"You don't look so good...what's the matter?" I didn't know what to say. I can't tell him how I feel....ew. Better to lie. "Um, nothing! Just..I watched a really sad movie yesterday! It was like, really sad." I said, feeling like a dork. "Oh, yea!" Shadow said,"Must have been a really sad movie....what was it called?" "Uh...."I said, having no idea what to say really,"Um, it was Twilight...?" "I love that movie!"Shadow said, though I know he hesitated because I know him too well. He HATES Twilight."I cried, like, so much..." "Hm."Now I just felt weird. "Yea...." "Um, do you wanna hang out at break?"Shadow said at an attempt to change the topic,"I haven't spent time with you in a while...you're always with Sonic and Sally and stuff....." I'm Sonic and Sally's little follower....everyone knows that...I thought, feeling super dumb. "Um, yea, sure." I said. I wanted to spend time with Sonic, but, I can't be Sonic's substitute Sally forever. Two periods went by, and it was break time. I went to my locker and got my books, going to head out to the field, when Shadow stopped me. I forced a smile to him, before he took me to the benches. We talked for a bit, then the bell rung. I said 'goodbye' to him quickly, heading off to class. I waited and waited for lunch, when it finally it came. I headed out of class, quickly into the third lunch line. And there he was, right in front of me. I bit my lip smiling, waiting for Sonic to notice me. Finally he turned around, showing me his sexy bright smile. "Amy!'he said as we did a handshake,"What up?" "Ha, nothing!"I said smiling uncontrollably from the touch of his silky soft hands,"How about you?" "Me? My day has sucked ASS!" he said with a goofy yet cute laugh, nudging me. I nudged him back giggling. "BOB SAGET!" I said (tourettes guy ref),"WELL SHIT." "THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME I'VE BEEN FUCKED BY LIFE!"Sonic laughed, having to hold the wall because he was laughing so hard. I just wanted to squeak so loud it would break a mirror. I introduced him to the tourettes guy. Ever since then we've been using his sayings, and they're so hot when he says them....Everything he does it hot; I just won't admit to it....in public. After eating lunch with him (and no Sally, thank goodness....don't judge me) it was fifth and sixth period, then after school. I raced to the exit, waiting for Sonic by a tree. Sonic saw me, coming up to me. Except.....he had a black eye. He quickly put an ice pack over it. I was so worried. I ran up to him to go see what had happened.